


Old Fashioned

by WhosInTheAttic



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dancing, Episode: s01e10 The Doctor Dances, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhosInTheAttic/pseuds/WhosInTheAttic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the song "<a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aa5BSZIgOuM">Old Old Fashioned</a>" by Frightened Rabbit. Set just after <i>The Doctor Dances</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Old Fashioned

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "[Old Old Fashioned](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aa5BSZIgOuM)" by Frightened Rabbit. Set just after _The Doctor Dances_.

Captain Jack had retired to his quarters after he, the Doctor and Rose has celebrated with hypervodkas and a bit of dancing. Now only Rose and the Doctor remained in the console room. “I believe I owe you a proper dance, Rose Tyler,” the Doctor smiled.

“What d’you call what we’ve just been doing all evenin’?” she giggled, the liquor warming her blood and putting an artificial blush in her cheeks.

“I’m talkin’ about old fashioned dancin’,” he smiled, running his fingertips along the controls. Soft static filled the control room, and the soft sound of clarinet echoed beneath it. “Moonlight Serenade,” the Doctor said.

He pushed a few more buttons and the lights grew so dim she could barely make out his face. He pulled her close to him, a hand at the middle of her back and took her hand in his. “ _Old_ , old fashioned,” he whispered in her ear, “the kind where it’s just us; where we put away everything else—tuck it all into little drawers to think about later. Right now, it’s just us. One, two three, two, two, three,” he whispers, guiding her steps in a waltz.

Rose took a deep breath and inhaled the scent of his leather jacket and that indefinable smell that always seemed to linger around him, saturating every pore of his skin. She closed her eyes and soaked up all the sensations she could; the firmness of his chest, the cool comfort of his calloused palm against hers, the feel of his stubbled cheek against her smooth one, and the way their bodies moved in time.

“This is nice,” she whispered, resting her head on his chest, hearing the steady thrum of his hearts in his chest, “I like old-fashioned.”

“So do I,” he smiled, tilting his head to breathe in the scent of her hair.


End file.
